Reach For A Star
by hisashi
Summary: a birthday ficcie with 3+4 on it.


1 Reach For A Star  
  
By hisashi  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing, but probably I'll own Gundam X. ^^ I'm just kidding, please don't sue me.  
  
Pairings : 3+4  
  
Dedication : To Edith. This is my first fic and I'm really thanking her because she's the one who encouraging me. Thank you!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I lay on the grass with my hands behind my head. I looked at the sky, and thinking about someone that I'd never thought I fall in love with.  
  
  
  
The blonde.  
  
  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow is his birthday, actually it's twenty minutes more. Twenty minutes more, and the boy'd have his age grow a year.  
  
  
  
The war is over, so that means, there won't be any wars, any Gundams, any killing innocent people, any ... whatever, you continue it.  
  
  
  
I sighed, and feeling a little jealous. He have a birthday, he know when he's born. What about me? I only nothing, and nobody even know about me.  
  
  
  
I reached something to my pocket and grabbed a necklace. This is what I'm going to give him. But what if he refuse? Or he'll throw it away? Probably the best way is that I don't give this to him.  
  
  
  
I looked at the necklace in my hand.  
  
  
  
Okay, so it wasn't expensive. But at least he'd appreciate it, right?  
  
  
  
I slipped the necklace back to my pocket and lay again. I'm counting on the stars ... okay, so it's non-sense, but I just want to believe stars bring us happiness right now. Then I hear somebody's footsteps. Just then, he called my name,  
  
  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
  
  
I turned around my head to see his. Oh my God ... have you ever met an angel? Believe me, I did. In fact he's actually standing infront of me now. "Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here? It's cold."  
  
  
  
I nodded silently. "But the stars are so beautiful."  
  
  
  
He looked up and his face became bright. "You're right ... I've never seen they're gathering so many before like this ... can I join you, Trowa?"  
  
I nodded again and he sat beside me.  
  
  
  
I watched him from the corner of my eye, and I'm not really sure if he knows about it. He looked at the stars amazingly. Suddenly he lifted up his hand to the sky, as he could reach the stars.  
  
  
  
"Beautiful ...", I murmured without thinking.  
  
  
  
"Yes," he said. "It looks like I could reach them ..."  
  
  
  
I glanced at my watch. Ten minutes to go. I almost snapped my mouth open and was going to ask him, 'Is tomorrow your birthday?' but I didn't say it. I'm truly regarding him, he looks so innocent. Something that I couldn't play with.  
  
  
  
Sure, I don't play with dead, I'm not Duo after all, I don't play with destiny like Heero did, or even justifying my honor like Wufei.  
  
  
  
Nah.  
  
  
  
I keep staring at this boy. Why, you ask? I don't know why. Something from him made me surrender since the first time ... something from me made me drawn to him so badly ... and I think it's called love. Yup, it is.  
  
  
  
His voice suddenly startled me. "Look, Trowa, a falling star!", he turned his head to me. "Make a wish, Trowa."  
  
  
  
The grass is so interesting, so I stared at it. "I think ... I've already had what I want."  
  
  
  
He looked confused, but I can tell from his eyes too that he's hoping. Hoping? For what? God, I must've been hallucinating. I glanced at my watch again and ... two minutes to go.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, I ...", he trailed off and twiddled with his finger. "I ..."  
  
  
  
I keep silent.  
  
  
  
Man, two minutes gone so fast. My watch make a 'beep-beep' sound and it means, it's already midnight.  
  
  
  
Without thinking, I leaned closer and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Quatre," before catching his lips with mine.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened, but then he relaxed to the kiss.  
  
  
  
We separated, and he blushed. I swore he blushed.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, you know about my birthday ..."  
  
  
  
I nodded. " .... I do."  
  
  
  
"Is the kiss ...", he avoiding my gaze. "Is the kiss just for the birthday or you did that because you love me?"  
  
  
  
"Both."  
  
  
  
He looked at me in the eye. "You .. you love me?"  
  
  
  
I smiled and hugged him. "I do, little one."  
  
  
  
He hugged me back. "I love you too, Trowa ..."  
  
  
  
I reached again to my pocket and showed him the neklace.  
  
  
  
He stared in disbelief. "That's beautiful ... is it yours?"  
  
  
  
"No, it's for you."  
  
  
  
Suddenly his eyes full of tears and I put the necklace around his neck.  
  
  
  
He cried and snuggled into my chest. I stroke his hair and whispered,  
  
  
  
"Quatre, have you made a wish?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
